Hidden Darkness
by HermioneTonks123
Summary: Andromeda Tonks adopts her niece, Hermione Lestrange, after Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange are imprisoned. Hermione Lestrange lives a good life. However, she always feels the need to prove to others that she is not like her biological parents. Years later, when Voldemort returns, Hermione might not get the chance to prove that she is good.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Andromeda Tonks nee Black was in far from a good mode. Work at St. Mungos has been stressful due to a massive increase in injuries from a collapsed stadium at a national quidditch game between Germany and England. Andromeda's daughter has been suffering sever nightmares from watching her father, Ted Tonks, get murdered at the hands of her own biological aunt. And Andromeda has slept no more than five hours the past three night. So when she got a letter from Albus Dumbledore asking her to meet him in the ministry of magic as soon as possible, Andromeda was pissed.

"Ah, Andromeda, how nice of you to arrive," Dumbledore said, the moment she entered the lonesome room.

The Black Sister rolled her eyes. "Skip the pleasantries, Albus," Andromeda said in the perfect pureblood tone. "Now…" she crossed her arms. "Mind telling me why exactly I am here?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Still the young girl I had crying in my office, I see."

Despite herself, Andromeda's lips twitched upwards. "No," she said, "not in the way you think, at least. War changes people, Albus. You of all people should know this."

"Yes, yes. I suppose." Dumbledore tilted his head. "But perhaps it has more to do with your husband being killed by your own sister?"

The lightened mode immediately disappeared. So this was why the old man wanted to speak with her. She should have known.

"Why are you bringing up Bellatrix?" Andromeda questioned. "What has she done now?"

"As you well know, she is currently imprisoned in Azkaban-"

"The entire damn wizarding world knows that!" the woman snapped. Briefly she thought about how happy she was that she left her daughter at home. The mere mention of her dear family brought out the worst in her. "She tortured the Longbottoms!"

His blue eyes lowered in sadness. "Yes, she did. They will never again be able to live normal lives – or raise their own son."

Andromeda looked away uncomfortably. "Is that why you asked me here? To rub my relation to such a monster in my face?"

"No," Dumbledore replied simply. "I have a small request of you."

"A request?" She was suspicious now. Perhaps getting Dumbledore's help to escape from her family and their illogical beliefs was a mistake.

"You see…Bellatrix and Rodolphus had a child, a baby girl named Hermione."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. "What does this have to do with me?" She had known about the three-year old girl for a while now; the moment she was born, the Daily Prophet went wild upon hearing that the Noble Houses of Lestrange and Black now had an heir.

"Seeing as Bellatrix and Rodolphus are unable to care for the child, I would like you to take her."

Brown eyes widened. "Are you bloody serious!?"

"Dead serious, Andy. We need to think what is best for the child."

"What makes you think Narcissa would allow it? Bellatrix probably made her the godmother incase something happened."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, she did," he admit. "But seeing as the Malfoys are currently in a predicament with their ties to the Dark Lord, the ministry has deemed them incapable of raising the child."

Narcissa certainly threw a fit, Andromeda thought. Her youngest sister was known for showing no emotion, but Andy knew better – Narcissa cared for her family deeply. Hearing that Hermione would be taken from them must have felt like a stab in the heart, especially given that Bellatrix was now in prison and would never see the light of day again.

"I don't know, Albus…" she whispered. "It feels…wrong." Although Narcissa didn't care for her, Andromeda still cared for Narcissa. "And her mother…she killed my husband. How do you think Nymphadora would feel living under the same roof with the spawn of the woman that murdered her father?"

Oh, no. Dumbledore's eyes suddenly gave a bright twinkle. Not good.

"I don't know," the old man said. "Why don't you ask her?"

As if on cue, a little purple-haired girl came running into the room with a spitting image of a young Andromeda in her arms. What the hell!? How did she get here? "Mum, can we keep her!?" Nymphadora exclaimed. "She's so cute!"

Little Hermione clapped her hands together. "No," she laughed. "You cute!"

The ten-year old blushed. "Aww!" She tapped Hermione's nose. "Not as cute as you!"

Hermione giggled and buried her face into Nymphadora's shoulder.

Andromeda glared at Albus. "You manipulative bastard."

"What can I say, Andy? You never did play your cards right."

"Why you little-"

"Mom!" Nymphadora said, oblivious to her mother's anger. "Can we keep her? Please! I always wanted a sister!"

Andromeda sighed. "I don't know, Dora. Raising a child is a big responsibility."

"Please!"

"Dora-"

Hermione must have sensed the uncomfortable situation, for she lifted her head off Nymphadora's shoulder and turned slightly to see who she was talking to. The moment her eyes landed on Andromeda, the three-year old was stunned. "Mummy?" the girl said, a smile on her face. Andromeda looked like a clone of Bellatrix. "Mummy!" she cried, wiggling out of Nymphadora's grip and landing on the ground.

When Hermione began to signal that she wanted Andromeda to pick her up, the raven-haired woman staggered back. "I'm not your mum, child."

Hermione was unaffected. "Mummy! Mummy!" she cried, continuing to jump up, begging to be held.

Nymphadora smiled at the sight. "Come on, mum. She won't bite."

Andromeda glared at her, but, nonetheless, picked up Hermione. It was a strange feeling, but nice. Hermione must have felt the same, since she gave Andromeda the biggest smile ever and began to lightly trace the woman's cheekbones.

"It seems like young Hermione has taken a shine to you," Albus commented.

"Shut up, Albus!" she snarled, though her voice lacked any real venom.

But the moment Andromeda looked back into Hermione's bright eyes, she felt her heart melt. Maybe Hermione could be what Bellatrix never was…

* * *

Please review! Don't be cruel, though. I've only recently began to write.


	2. Chapter 1

_1 Year Later…_

Andromeda was drinking her morning tea when a white-haired owl flew through her open window and landed on the table in front of her.

"Thanks, Leo," Andromeda cooed, scratching the owl's neck.

Leo hooted and handed his human the daily newspaper.

"Sweet little thing," Andromeda chuckled. "Why don't you go wake up, Dora? She's going to be late at this rate."

Leo tilted his head and hooted angrily.

The raven-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Stubborn thing. Okay." She ripped off a piece of her bagel and handed it to the owl. Leo hooted happily and gobbled it up, which caused Andromeda to laugh. "Alright. Wake up Nymphadora now?"

Leo seemed to nod before flying out of the house and up to the window and into the window of Tonks' room which Andromeda opened earlier.

Andromeda shook her head in amusement. "Bloody thing."

The Middle Black sister then held up the paper.

"No blood way," Andromeda gasped, a giant smirk on her face.

The Headline of the Daily Prophet read:

 _"_ _After over a year of court hearings, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange plead guilty to the use of the cruciatus curse on Aurors Fran and Alice Longbottom. Bellatrix Lestrange has also pled guilty to the murder of Muggleborn Ted Tonks. Both have been sentenced to life in Azkaban."_

The article went on to explain the details of the trial. Like how Bellatrix threw a fit upon hearing that Hermione was put into the custody of her blood traitor sister, and how Bellatrix and Rodolphus then boldly declared that they would fight the ministry every step of the way upon hearing this. How Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. pled guilty and ratted out fellow Death Eaters in exchange for a twenty-year sentence. It even went as far as to discuss Lucius Malfoy's ten-year sentence for witness tampering, which was then increased to forty years after new testimony came about his past as a Death Eater – and the conspiracy to murder Ted Tonks. The article went on to suggest that this was the reason Bellatrix and Rodolphus finally gave into the overwhelming evidence against them and pled guilty.

"About damn time," Andromeda muttered to herself.

"For someone who just learned her sister is going to be spending the rest of her life in Azkaban, you seem awfully happy about it."

Andromeda turned and glared at her daughter. "She killed you father! How could you not be happy about this?"

Tonks crossed her arms and sat across from her mother, her sleeping robe dangling down the edges of her chair. "I'm not saying I'm not," she said. "But she was your sister at one point. Do you not feel any sadness?"

The older women grit her teeth. "What are you? My therapist?"

"No, but you could use one!" Tonks joked.

"Nymphadora Alexis Samantha Sicily Tonks," Andromeda growled warningly.

"Mother Andromeda," Tonks mocked.

"I don't understand why suddenly care about my feelings."

"Because my father was killed by your sister and you never once talked about it with me!"

"You act like it's my fault!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you had taken Bellatrix with you!"

And just like that the tone of their conversation changed.

Tonks' eyes widened. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't." Andromeda sighed heavily. "Why does this matter to you, Dora?"

"You're my mother," Tonks said. "I care. I've spoken to Molly about my feelings, but…I know you've been keeping everything in." Her head titled slightly. "I can't even find any pictures of dad anymore. And those pictures you've kept hidden of your family…they're gone too. It's like you're trying to wipe everything from your memory!"

Andromeda lowered her head. "Why does it matter anymore what I think of Bella? She's bloody crazy now."

Tonks's eyebrows raised, and Andromeda immediately regret her words. "So it's Bella now? Not irrational bitch? Or deranged hoe?"

Andromeda rested her chin against her hands. "What do you want me to say?" she sighed. "That I miss her? That I still care for her? Of course, I do, Dora. She was once my sister. But the thing she is now…I could never love. I'll always care for what she once was. Just not this."

Tonks nodded. This was the first thing her mother ever said about her past with her deranged sister. Ever. And it broke Tonks's heart. "Would she have killed Dad before she joined the Death Eaters?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"No," Andromeda whispered, a tear falling from her eyes. "Her dear husband changed her."

"Oh," was all Tonks could say. "And Hermione?'

Andromeda's heart broke. "Is exactly what Bellatrix once was," she wept. "The sister I still should have!"

Tonks launched forward and wrapped her arms around her mother's back. The two of them just stood there, holding each other, comforting each other. Tears fell but it was okay. After years of a distant relationship, they were finally back to where they once were; Hermione's presence had helped fill their divide, but they were finally moving forward again. Tonks and Andromeda were becoming a family once again.

"We'll make sure she's your true sister, mum," Tonks whimpered past her tears. "I'll make sure of it. I promise."

Andromeda laughed sadly. "I believe you, baby. I believe you."

!"!

Getting to Kings Cross Station was easier than Andromeda had predicted; the traffic, for once, was quite minimal. It wasn't easy emotionally, however. The thought of her daughter leaving for months at a time made Andromeda struggle not to cry. Not only that though, but both Andromeda and Tonks could not get their earlier conversation out their minds.

"Why are you guys looking at me so strangely?" Hermione finally asked, shifting uncomfortably as Tonks' trolley magically strolled itself into the back of the Hogwarts express.

"No reason sweetie," Andromeda lied.

"Can't we just smile at you?" Tonks asked. "I'm going to miss you, you know."

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. Those two were terrible liars. "Sure," she muttered. "So what house do you want to get into?"

"Hufflepuff, of course!"

Hermione's nose crinkled. "Really?"

Tonks gasped in mock offense. "Us Hufflepuffs are loyal and hardworking!"

"And boring," Hermione muttered.

Andromeda stifled a laugh.

Tonks narrowed her eyes. "I think you have us mistaken with Ravenclaws."

Instantly the atmosphere of their conversation changed, a murderous look in Hermione's eyes. Her right hand clenched into a fist and she swung. A stunned Tonks fell to the ground, rubbing her reddening cheek. "Better smart than stupid!" Hermione growled. She didn't care at all that bystanders were eyeing her.

"Okay!" Andromeda exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Hermione. "That got out of hand!" She glared at Hermione. "You don't hit people, Mione! That's wrong!"

Hermione lowered her head shamefully. "But my mama said never to let anyone walk on my back."

Of course, Bellatrix would teach her that, Andromeda thought sarcastically. "It doesn't matter, Mione," she said. "It's wrong." She looked at her daughter whom was now standing back up. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Tonks nodded quickly. "Yeah, mum!" Her hair flashed a happy bright blue. "She throws a mean punch! She'd make an awesome auror!"

Hermione smiled down excitedly from Andromeda's arms. "Only if you train me!" she giggled, as if the events that occurred seconds ago were forgotten.

"I definitely will!" Tonks said, tapping her cousin's nose.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I understand my mother now," she muttered under her breath. "It's a wonder she didn't go bonkers sooner."

Hermione and Tonks shared a confused look. "What?" they asked, neither able to make out what she said.

Andromeda's right eye twitched. "Nothing." She suddenly smiled as if nothing ever happened. "Let's say our goodbyes, yes? I'm really not in the mood to cry in front of a bunch of people."

Tonks smiled. "Awe…I knew you had emotions!"

!"!

"I miss Dora," Hermione murmured sadly, leaning her head against the living room window.

"It's been an hour, Mione," Andromeda said. They were home now, but Hermione was _still_ moping about Tonks leaving. She wanted it to stop; she was struggling herself with her daughter's first long-period absence.

Hermione didn't respond.

It caused Andromeda's heart to break. Why did Hermione have to be sad? Andromeda hates it when people are upset. Once when Andromeda was merely 11 years old and her youngest sister Narcissa was crying, she took her all across Muggle London until Wizarding authorities found them and took them back to their parents. They, naturally, were pissed – but Andromeda didn't care. She had cheered up her sister. A beating was – and still is – worth it to her.

"You want to see Ron?" Andromeda blurted out, instantly hoping Molly would forgive her for the sudden intrusion. "I've heard he's missed you."

Hermione launched forward. "Yes!" she said happily, clapping her hands together.

Andromeda tapped her niece's nose. "Excellent!" she said. "Let me get cleaned up and we'll head right over."

The woman ran to her room, the door slamming shut quickly behind her.

Hermione cheered. She then jumped onto her normal spot on the couch and turned the television on. The cartoon series Tom and Jerry was on. Hermione loved that show. Watching the underdog beat the bad guy was the best feeling in the world.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Hermione jumped off the couch. "I'll get it!" Her aunt never let her open the door, but Hermione had a good feeling about this – and the fact that her aunt had to be half naked in her room right now helped.

"Hermione, don't you dare!" she heard Aunt Andy scream from her room. "I'm almost done!"

Hermione giggled and opened the door anyway. She was met with a beautiful woman around her aunt's age. She was tall, slim, nice looking, and very pale, with blue eyes, and long blonde hair. But her facial structure was the same as Tonks'. Hermione frowned. Why did this woman look familiar? Why did she make her think of her family?

"You must be Hermione," the woman said, with the biggest smile on her face.

Suddenly, the sound of her Aunt's hurried footsteps to get to her increased.

Hermione shifted, feeling uncomfortable. Why was this woman looking at her like she was the whole world? "Yes, I am." She frowned. "Who are you?"

"I'm your Aunt Narcissa."

The sound of something shattering behind Hermione echoed throughout the air.

"Bloody hell. What the fuck are you doing here!?"

!"!

After three hours of yelling and fighting, Hermione was passed out in her room asleep; she had earned over 372 galleons from her swear jar before her Aunt Andy sent her up to her room. Downstairs, the two estranged bloodied sisters were laying on the floor, broken glass and pieces of a destroyed wooden table around them. Honestly, though, after years of imagining what their reunion might look like, Andromeda thought it went pleasantly well.

"Would you still be here if Hermione wasn't here?" Andromeda eventually asked.

Narcissa huffed and held an icepack to her bruised cheek. "Yes," she said. "Everyone's gone, Andy – even Sirius! It's just Draco and I now. I-I need my sister back. I've missed you so much."

"Really? You'd be willing to risk your reputation being around me?" Andromeda said sarcastically.

"Yes, I would. I don't care anymore."

The older woman's eyes widened at the blonde's sincerity. "Then why didn't you ever visit? Or write?" Andromeda couldn't stop the hurt from seeping into her voice.

Narcissa lowered her head. "I wanted to," she whimpered.

Andromeda frowned. "What then? Lucius stop you?"

"Lucius?" The woman laughed. "Lord no! He doesn't – well, didn't care what I did as long as I spread my legs for him. It's Bellatrix that stopped me."

Andromeda shook her head and grabbed a nearby cloth to wipe off the blood on her leg. "Bellatrix?" she questioned distractedly. She didn't believe Narcissa's excuse at all.

Apparently, Narcissa didn't care. "Yeah!" she went on. "She went bloody insane after you left!" The blonde witch huffed, before laughing sadly. "Not like she wasn't before, but…she loved with all her heart."

"I am-was her sister," Andromeda muttered, looking away uncomfortably. She dropped the blood-covered rag to the ground. "I would have hoped she loved me." There was a quiver in her voice, like she feared the worse.

Narcissa looked back abruptly at her sister, a stunned look on her face. "You really are clueless," she murmured. "Mother was right."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about!?" Andromeda sighed, irritated. Her head hurt, and she was tired. All she wanted was a nice glass of wine, to soak in her bath, and go to bed. It was close to 4 in the afternoon. Hermione was probably already asleep for her nap.

Narcissa laughed momentarily. "She loved you, Andy – and not in a sisterly way."

Andromeda froze. This could _not_ be happening. But she always suspected it. "So Ted's death…"

"Was revenge against him for taking you away from her."

Andromeda nodded, her eyes glazed over as if she were in a trance. "Alright." She stood up. "You want some wine? I want some wine. It's really scrumptious. I think I need it. Got it all the way from Italy. Are you sure you don't want some wine?"

Narcissa smiled sadly. There's her rambling sister she has missed.


End file.
